1. Field of the Invention
Motorcycle trailers are often used to recover motorcycles which have been disabled, to transport motorcycles to or from distant locations and to transport motorcycles to and/or from motorcycle repair facilities.
In substantially all of these instances, a motorcycle is supported from the trailer in one direction of travel, but in the other direction of the travel there is no motorcycle to support from the trailer. Accordingly, the motorcycle trailer, which is extremely low in elevation, cannot be readily seen by adjacent motorists. In addition, driving a vehicle with a trailer unnecessarily coupled behind the vehicle necessitates more caution and generates more driving difficulties than when a vehicle without a trailer coupled thereto is being driven.
Accordingly, a need exists for a motorcycle trailer which is of lightweight construction and which may be manipulated into a compact state for storage within the luggage compartment of a conventional vehicle when the trailer is not being used to support a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lightweight foldable trailers and other trailers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,382, 2,995,399, 3,625,545, 4,362,316, 4,488,735, 4,490,089, 4,511,181 and 4,529,220.
However, these previously known forms of trailers do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention, nor are they operable in the improved manner in which the trailer of the instant invention functions.